kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Boat
|hull = 118 (59 hull pieces, 2 each) |drop_on_water = 2 |escort = 4 each knight in |setting_sail = 10 }} The boat, ship or ferry is the transport used by the Monarch to move from island to island. Reconstruction On every island, not far away from the encampment, are the broken remnants of a ship. The broken ship has a cost of ten coins to begin the project for restoring it to working order. Then the Monarch must buy fifty-nine ship parts at a price of two coins each, costing 118 coins to complete. Each part has to be hammered by builders to be added on the ship. However, if a ship part has been purchased but has not yet been installed, it can be stolen by greedlings. – Completing the boat construction and embarking on it while it is docked is the victory condition of each Kingdom, except on the Skull island. On the first island the first thirty parts (frames and the first four planks) are free, halving the cost. – There is no dock and the shipwreck is not reconstructable. – All the boat parts are given free on the first island and forty of them on the second, reducing the cost for the hull to fifty-seven coins. Drop on water Once construction is complete, paying two more coins: # Gives the order for the ship to be dropped into the river. # Up to four archers take residence in the crow's nest and on the tower. # Up to three builders assist in pushing the boat towards: #* the far side dock in New Lands; and #* the central dock in Two Crowns; ::...each builder incrementally increasing its speed while being escorted. :This ship crew will be with you for your next island. Push to the sea If there is no more portals on the seaside, the Monarch can order the knights there to escort the ship, by paying at the outer wall banner four coins for each squad (the same action and cost for sending knights to assault portals). Up to four knights and their guard will run off to catch up with the ship, wherever it is, and escort it towards the far side dock. [H] The speed of the boat depends on the terrain, being greatly slowed by the forest. The speed also depends on the number of builders pushing, with three allowing the highest speed. If the ship runs into Greed portals during the push to the sea, the builders may stop and the archers and will attack the portal (even if it is closed). This can be highly problematic during the later nights if the portal is releasing floaters to protect itself, because more and more archers and builders will always run to the ship to replace those who were abducted, and then get abducted themselves. At the dock Once the boat has reached the dock: * in New Lands: the builders that were pushing the boat and up to three knights with their company that were escorting it will all board and wait for the departure; * in Two Crowns: the builders will be free again to engage on any other task, only boarding and joining the archers after the wharf bell has been rung; and only sailing towards the sea when everybody is on board, inclusive the Monarch(s). Reinforcements for the next island It's possible to request additional troops to board the boat, so they go on defending the Kingdom on the next island. Up to three squad leaders along with their company will engage on this journey. – If knights have been ordered to escort the boat, up to three of them will board upon arriving at the dock—despite having up to four knights escorting it (the fourth will return back to the outer wall).[H] Once a first knight has boarded, the Monarch won't be able to request additional soldiers. If no escort order has been given, the Monarch can request a reinforcement by paying at the outer wall banner four coins for each squad (the same action and cost for sending them to escort the boat to the dock). – The Monarch can request reinforcents by ringing the wharf bell with two coins. Up to three squads will head to the boat on the central dock and board it, along with the three builders, if available. There is no need to ring the bell more than once, although it is possible. It's also possible to leave the island with no builders on the boat, if the Monarch forgets to ring the bell before embarking, or if, having rung the bell, he/she embarks before the reinforcements make their way to the boat. Leaving the island Boarding The Monarch must pay ten coins to embark and join the knights, archers, and builders already on board. In a cooperative Kingdom in Two Crowns, both rulers must be present at central dock to go aboard. Hermits and Dog In New Lands, the Monarchs may carry on their mount one hermit to the next island. In Two Crowns, all hermits will rush in a simplified cinematic and board on time. And if the Monarch has a dog, at last the moment it will jump on, and the boat departs. Greeting Message In New Lands, as they leave, they will be greeted with a message stating “''The Crown is Safe''” and displaying the number of the day on that island. In Two Crowns, the number counts the overall days of the Kingdom, while the message reads “''Build, expand, defend.” (the same advice given by the Ghost on the end of the tutorial). A unique music will start playing. '''Next Stop' After skipping message, the map of the world will be shown and the player is able to choose where they want to go. If the next island was locked, it will be unlocked with a candid animation of clouds opening and revealing the new land. Upon arriving at the new island, the boat will have crashed and all the crew aboard disembark. In New Lands they remain by the boat until the new settlement is established. In Two Crowns they run for the encampment/town immediately. – If a lighthouse has been built there before, the boat remains intact and everybody, except the towered archers, disembarks on the far side dock. The soldiers run for their respective defense posts, while the builders push the boat to the central dock, where they'll jump aboard again and wait for the next departure. Currencies All gold accumulated in the pouch from the last island are also carried over. Once this is done, the gameplay cycle restarts on a new land. Trivia * As long as the player doesn't skip it, the boat travel scene appears to be indefinite. At some point even the music will end, leaving just the sounds of the sea. * If you sail to a new land with three knights, two of them will station at the direction of the dock after arriving. History FIXED: Hermits will now properly board the boat if they are purchased just before the Monarch boarding it. }} }} }} }} "Date" and "Version" may differ for platforms other than Steam. "All Platforms" means all available platforms for the related game at that given time. Gallery Archers Boat Deer.png Boat at Docks.jpg greedling_stealing_ship_part.jpg Screenshot Fendi 9 boat half complete.jpg Screenshot Fendi 15 boat finished.jpg References Video – 25:51 the general disembark • 28:11 the builders going aboard again. This bug may still happen on Switch. On Steam, it seems to be solved, as the reports about it have ceased. See the change here. Category:Buildable structures